


Hel's Grasp

by Oh_Toasty



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Helheimr | Hel (Realm), Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, Mind Control, Near Death Experiences, Prophecy, Temporary Character Death, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5002810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Toasty/pseuds/Oh_Toasty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has an old friends who he hold close to his heart. Her name is Hel and she's there for him at the worst points of his life. She also is there to help out with Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When one asks themselves who Tony Stark's oldest friend is, the first person to come to mind would probably be James Rhodey. That answer, while a reasonable guess, would be incorrect. Tony's oldest friend was actually a girl named Hel. He was six when he first met her. There had been an accident in his father's labs and Tony- who had only wanted to show his father his work- had been caught in the blast. His body, young and frail as it was, died instantly and Tony found himself in a new place. 

Hel's realm was was nice and Hel her self had lead Tony on a tour until finally the stopped in a large garden. She had crouched before Tony and placed a cold blue hand on his face as she explained that they would meet again but for now they must part. 

Tony had sobbed as children are prone to do when faced with what they feel is abandonment. His first and only friend and he was losing her. He had begged and begged to be allowed to stay (please Hel my parents won't miss me anyway), but it wasn't meant to be. And so Hel returned him home and they remained separated for many more years. 

It took thirty-two long years before Tony saw his friend again. It was different then last time, he was older, more bitter. Still, Hel greeted him like the old friend he was. She didn't get repeat visitors often; usually they would arrive and she'd send them away to live a peaceful after life somewhere in her realm. 

"Hello Anthony," A smile crept up her face. "It has been quite long for you, hasn't it?"

"Yes," Tony breathed. "How are you real? Last time everyone told me it wasn't. That you were a figment of my imagination."

Hel laughed and it was like thousands of bells tinkering, "I can assure you Anthony, I am most definitely real. Your elders simply didn't realize this for they had never died."

Tony froze, "So, being here means I'm dead? Can I go back?"

"You're not quite dead yet," Hel replied. "Your body is still functioning. I am merely keeping you here until they can bring it back closer to life."

"What do you mean? What's wrong with it?" Tony asked his eyes darting around in hopes of finding some evidence. 

"It will all be okay dearest Antony.   
Come walk with me."

Tony did and this time he spent longer with his friend discussing magic amount many other topics. When it was time for him to leave Hel handed him a small feather from an unknown animal and told him to keep it always close to him and in a time of need stroke it up and then down three times. This would call Hel from her realm and to Tony's assistance. 

When Tony was awake again, it was in a cave with a car battery attached to his chest but he didn't use his feather. He had a feeling that would come in handy later. Instead, Tony built a wondrous suit and escaped. 

The first thing Tony had felt besides the hot desert sun and sand was James Rhodes's arms wrapping around his torso. But, all the action served to do was remind him of the lingering imprint of his older friends hug. 

Time passed and continued to do so until Tony found himself lying on his workshop floor paralyzed, reactorless, and dying. He blinked and with the opening of his eyes he found he had returned to Hel. 

She looked surprised to see him, "Anthony, what happened? Why are you here again? It still isn't your time. Why didn't you use your feather?"

"It wasn't on me." Tony replied sheepishly. "I left it in my room."

Hel growled, "Foolish mortal, keep that on you at all times how else am I to know if you're in danger."

Tony backed up raising his hands on surrender, "Yeah, I'll make sure to do that."

Hel sent him back to Midgard where Tony replaced his arc reactor and went to kill Obadiah Stane. When it was all over he went home and made a new arc reactor, this one with storage for his small feather. 

Years passed without Tony seeing Hel, but he always carried the feather in his chest and he never forgot her. After all, despite not seeing each other often, she still understood him best. She had been there for him in all the worst moments of his life. 

He was beginning to doubt he would ever need to use Hel's gift when it happened. Earth was invaded by a mad god named Loki. Tony didn't use the feather at first. He wasn't sure he would have to, after all Loki had surrendered, hadn't he?

Then Thor arrived and Loki was still there after the fight despite the time he had to escape and Tony knew something was wrong. Normally he would have simply counted on Jarvis to watch his back, but Loki and Thor were gods and it would only make since to have another God to help handle then. And if he was a little curious to see if Loki and Hel were actually father and daughter, what did that matter?

The other Avengers were gathering to discuss Loki's capture, but Tony had been given time to change out of his suit. He did it hurriedly and then, before pulling on a shirt, he pulled out the arc reactor and opened the secret compartment where Hel's feather was kept. After slamming his reactor back into his chest cavity, Tony did as he had been instructed and gently stroked the feather. 

For a moment nothing happened, then there was a burst of air despite being indoors and Hel appeared dressed in full battle garb. It was like nothing Tony had ever seen her in before. Gone was the simple white dress and cloak, now she was fully kitted out in a rich brown leather armor covered in intricate patterns of blued steel. Her black hair was covered by an intricate helmet of the same material and had wings which extended down over her cheek bones. Strapped onto her hip there lay a sword, on her back a bow, and in her hands she grasped a sleek dagger. 

"Where is the danger Anthony?" She asked her voice tight. 

Tony pointed outside the door, "I have Thor's brother, Loki trying to take over the world. I thought I could use a god with a little more subtlety on my side." A smirk appeared on his face, "You still know that invisibility spell you used to cheat when I was little?"

A smile curved her lips as she remembered how she had gone invisible while playing hide and seek with Tony. He had figured it out rather quickly. 

"Yes, I still know it. Why? Whatever are you planning, dearest Anthony?"

Tony shrugged, "Oh nothing, I just thought you could spy for me and help me figure out what's going on. Once you've figured out either Loki or Shield's plans then you could come and tell me."

"Devious as always I see," she commented. "I shall do what I can, and, if it comes to it, I shall fight along side you."

"Thank you Hel." He said in a rare show of sincerity. 

Hel's face softened as she replied, "Of course Anthony. I shall return when the need arises."

Then, without another word she disappeared and left Tony. Sighing, he pulled on a t-shirt and began to make his way towards the other Avengers. He ignored all that Fury said and as soon as the meeting was over he pulled Bruce to the lab. They were still there in the lab hours later when Steve Rogers came in and slammed down some part of a weapon made by Shield. 

"Phase two is Shield uses the cube to make weapons!" Rogers proclaimed. 

When they were joined by the rest of the Avengers the arguing began. Tony was just as caught up in it as the rest of them until he caught sight of Hel. From the way that the rest of the team was still arguing she remained invisible to them all. He continued to bicker with Rogers, but he flicked his eyes over to Hel so she knew he had been seen. 

Creeping besides him, she whispered, "Loki plans to target the beast. Shield's Agent Barton will be piloting a jet to attack the helicarrier any moment."

Tony froze and stared at Rogers without seeing him. Then he shook his head and breathed in deeply. When he blinked his eyes open he found that the arguing had stopped, and everyone was staring at him. 

He ignored them in favor of speaking, "Loki is gonna use Barton's to attack the helicarrier. He wants to make Bruce hulk out."

"How do you know that, Stark?"  
Fury asked his eye narrowing in suspicion. 

"Genius, remember?" He shrugged. "Now, go do something to stop that jet before it gets here."

Fury stormed out and left the Avengers standing around awkwardly. Tony leaned against the wall and flicked his eyes over to where Hel had been only to find her gone. He fought down a smile as he realized that she was already gone and watching out for more things to tell him about. 

"So," Tony shifted his attention to Natasha, "Can I talk to Loki?"

"No," she said with her face as blank as always. "He's off limits to you." 

"Alright," Tony shrugged nonchalantly. If he really needed to see Loki Hel could get him back. Opting to ignore the Avengers who still had yet to leave, Tony turned to Bruce. "You ready to get back to work?"

They worked for thirty more minutes before Fury swept back into the room. "Your intel was good Stark. We managed to have our men board Barton's plane minutes before they were able to launch an attack. After some cognitive recalibration it seems Barton is in control of himself again."

"Hmm," Tony hummed as he spun around in his office chair. "What do you think Loki will do when he realizes his ride isn't-"

He cut himself off, startled by Hel's sudden reappearance. Wrenching his body close she breathed into his ear, "His eyes are wrong. They should not be blue."

With that she was gone, and Tony found himself staring at Bruce's concerned face. He ignored it. 

"Thor," Tony barked, "What color at your brothers eyes?"

"They are green, Why does this matter Man of Iron?" Thor asked his confusion evident. 

Pulling his phone out, Tony called out, "Jarvis, pull up facial shots of Loki and Barton in Stuttgart."

Jarvis complied quickly and Tony hummed as he focused the pictures on their eyes. Turning to face Fury he asked, "What do you see?"

"Barton's eyes look like Loki's?" Rogers replied hesitantly. 

"Yes," Tony prompted. "And? No one, really?"

"Thor just said Loki's eyes are green. These are blue." Bruce's eyes snapped to Tony's face. "You think he's under control too."

There was no time to reply for at that moment Jarvis said, "Sir, Loki has vanished from his cage," and Shield's alarm began to blare. 

"Shit," he breathed. "It's starting. Jarvis send the suit to where ever my vitals appear next."

"Hel," he called knowing that the others would be confused by what was coming. "Take me there."

She swept into the room like a hurricane, not bothering to cloak herself, and grabbed Tony. He clutched at the hard metal plating of her shoulders and winced at the biting cold that came with teleporting. 

When Tony opened his eyes upon their arrival he found they were not anywhere he would have expected. Rather that they were on his landing platform and Dr. Erick Selvig was building some sort of device. Recalling how Barton's mind control was dealt with, Tony strolled forwards confidently and tackled Selvig to the ground. After slamming the doctor's head into the ground once he punched back to his feet and approached Hel, who was casually watching him. 

"You've gotten better at hand to hand combat." She commented as she lead him towards Loki. 

He shrugged, "Well I wouldn't have died last time if I'd know how to stop Obadiah. I thought I might as well stop it from happening twice."

"An admirable goal, Anthony." Hel approved as they entered Tony's penthouse where they found Loki staring out the window. "Allow me to take care of Loki. I'm afraid the blow required to free him will be a lot more powerful then a mortal could manage."

As Hel marched forwards to meet Loki, the God of mischief turned towards her an unsettling grin on his face. He pulled his spear out (seemingly from nowhere) and began to make his approach. 

"Hello Father," Hel greeted Loki calmly and Tony had to smother his gasp. It seemed the myths had been right about at least one thing. 

"Daughter," Loki replied. "Working with a mortal are you? I'm afraid i must question you as to why."

"Look at him Father, simply look. Do you not think he is the one which the Norns spoke of?"

The instant Loki's eyes flickered to Tony, who was leaning against the bar causally, Hel attacked. However despite her speed and ferocity, Loki narrowly avoided her. Sweeping out a foot he attempted to kick her legs out, but she jumped up on to him instead. Her legs wrapped about his waist and she used gravity in her favor and wrenched both of their bodies down to the ground. Once they were down low it turned into a wrestling match until, finally, Hel caught a hold of Loki's horned helmet and slammed his face down into the flooring. Tony winced as he heard the marble crack, but quickly got over when he saw Hel standing back up. 

"Are you alright?" He called as she dragged her father up right. 

"Fine, though I could use a drink." She replied. 

Tony wordlessly closed the distance between them and passed off his glass. After the day she'd had, she probably needed it more. After all it couldn't be everyday one found out there father was being controlled and trying to take over an entire realm. 

Hel and Tony slid down to sit in the floor besides Loki as the mortal asked, "So, what'd you mean when you said I was the one these Norns were talking about?"

"Tis nothing you need concern yourself with," a voice snapped and Tony realized Loki had awoken. 

Sighing, Hel at her battered Father and studied a blue hand in thought, "I may as well tell him. He'll never stop asking otherwise."

""How do you know the mortal anyway?" Loki questioned. 

"You know I'm right here, right?" Asked Tony only to ignored. 

"Anthony has stumbled into my realm many a time." Hel explained and Loki's eyes widened in shock. 

Tony nodded dramatically, "and every time I did she'd kick me out and say it wasn't my time yet."

"I see," Loki murmured. He opened his mouth as if to add in more but was interrupted by Jarvis. 

"Sir, the armor has arrived and is making its way downstairs. Also you have an incoming call from Director Fury."

"Alright J, just tell Nick it's all handled. Also make sure that a winking face emoji shows up on every screen. That'll piss him off."

Hel smiled at him looking rather indulging, "Hush now Anthony, I am prepared to tell you what the Norns have said."

With that Tony fell silent and awaited the story. 

"Many years ago it was predicted that my father would bring Ragnorak. However, the Norns had another prophecy as to how to prevent it. It was along the lines of:

Bathed in the power of blue, he shall come. He shall be the mortal who has escaped Hel's grasp and he shall do it again. He will forever live and he shall reign in the bringer of the end and temper him until there is no end of days."

"Wait, let me get this straight, you think I'm the guy from this poem who is supposed become immortal and keep Loki from killing everyone?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait, let me get this straight, you think I'm the guy from this poem who is supposed become immortal and keep Loki from killing everyone?"

Hel's dark eyes pierced his, "I know you are. How many mortals do you think die before there time more then once? None. Yet you've still managed to come into my realm multiple times."

"Yeah sorry no," Tony said as he hoisted himself off the ground. "Hel lovely to see you as always. Loki, you might want to go in the run before Shield shows up."

The scowl on Loki's face disappeared momentarily as he looked at Tony, "You mean you aren't handing me over to them?"

Shaking his head and walking towards his bar he replied, "No, of course not. That wasn't you; it was whoever was controlling you. Drink?"

"Yes please," Loki replied looking a little lost as Tony poured him some scotch. 

"So, you really are Hel's father? I wasn't sure the myths had gotten that right." Tony made conversation as Hel rose to her feet and joined him. 

"Yes Anthony, he is my father." She replied stealing away the glass meant for Loki and causing Tony pour another one for him. "However that is not what matters right now. I must go before Shield arrives, but I'm afraid my father must stay. He doesn't have the power to teleport right now, and I cannot take him to my realm."

Loki jumped to his feet spitting, "I will not stay with this mortal. Hel, take me to another realm."

Winking at Tony, she turned to face Loki, "No can do Father. I'm afraid you're a wanted man on every realm. You're not as famous in Midgard though, so it's safest for you here."

With that, Hel was gone in a flurry of winds and Tony was left staring at Loki awkwardly. 

"So," Tony croaked after a moment, "I guess you'd like a room to stay?"

The response he received was bitter, "Yes, I suppose I'll need one."

There was another moment of silence before Tony shrugged and gestured at Loki, "Follow me then." 

Tony led Loki to a spare guest room before heading towards his own. While hadn't exactly know what to expect, he sure as hell hadn't expected to end up housing the god who had attempted to take over the world. Still, Loki was Hel's father and he couldn't just turn him over to Shield. 

"Sir, I'm afraid Fury won't take a no for any answer anymore." Jarvis said breaking up his train of thought. "He told me to say, "If you don't answer the phone he'll send Captain Rogers to kick down your door." Then he said some unfavorable things about you."

Sighing Tony sat up sighing and rested his skull on the headboard. "Put him through Jarvis. He'll be easier to deal with then capcicle."

"Of course sir, connecting calls now."

"What the hell was that disappearing act earlier?" Fury roared. "Who the hell was that woman?"

"I left to go stop Loki, you're welcome." Tony hissed as he ignored Fury's second question. 

Fury growled, "If you stopped him then where is the tesseract and better yet where is he?"

"The tesseract," Tony yelped as he jumped to his feet and ran towards his landing pad. "I forgot about that, hold on."

"How did you forget about the tesseract?" Fury mutter as Tony could picture his look of rage. 

Tony opened the door and walked out onto the landing pad only to be greeted by the shocking sight of Dr. Selvig still unconscious on the ground and a missing Tesseract. 

"So, the Tesseract has been taken care of, and I have Dr. Selvig right here." Tony replied nonchalantly. 

His voice dropping dangerously low Fury asked, "What do you mean, taken care of?"

"It's probably back in Asgard, and before you ask how have Thor tell you who the lady from earlier is." Tony hesitated before adding, "Also can you have someone come collect Dr. Selvig. He's still unconscious."

Fury sighed heavily, "I'm sending someone to your location now, but Stark."

"Yes," Tony said with a raised brow as he abandoned Selvig and made his way inside. 

"I'll expect more from you later."

"Uh-huh sure," Tony muttered before slamming his finger down in the end call button and throwing his phone on the couch. 

"Trouble," Loki's smooth voice asked as he came into the room. 

Throwing himself on top of his couch (and by extension, phone) Tony answered, "Like you wouldn't believe."

"I'm sure I could," Loki grinned, "After all I've caused quite a bit of it in my day."

Tony laughed and patted the spot on the sofa besides him so that he could begin to tell Loki what was going on. 

The next couple days passed in a blur as Tony dealt with Shield and Fury's constant calls. He kept himself entertained by attempting to teach Loki science and laughing when, despite how invested the god was, he would get frustrated and declare it a useless, subpar magic created by mere mortals. 

It was during one of these moments, (Tony was explaining Pauli Exclusion Principle as they lounged on the couch) that Jarvis announced, "Sir, it appears Mr. Odinson wishes to enter the penthouse. He is currently located on the landing deck."

"Shit," Tony cursed. "Quick hide yourself."

Staring at Tony's gesturing hands Loki replied blandly, "How, I've no magic or at least not enough for that. I have a better idea. You go and stall Thor and I shall go to my room."

"How do I stall him?" Tony called out but Loki had already turned his back on him. Grumbling, Tony hoisted himself up and headed towards Thor. 

"Hey there Point Break, how's life?" Tony asked as he leaned across the door frame and barred Thor's entrance. 

"I am quite well Man of Iron. Though I confess, I have some questions." Thor boomed his voice carrying across the contours of the tower. 

Tony lifted a brow, "By all means, ask away."

"Could we not discuss this inside? I fear this is a rather personal matter." Thor looked around awkwardly. 

Tony shook his head, "We're sixty-eight floors up Blondie, no one is gonna hear us."

"Please my friend, I will feel more comfortable that way." Their pleaded and his sad eyes met Tony's. 

Taking a hand through his hair, Tony stood up right. "Alright then Goldilocks, let's go."

As they made their way towards the (thankfully empty) couch Thor turned his confused head towards Tony. "Why do you call me these names? I am Thor Odinson not Goldilocks."

Tony laughed as he sprawled on the couch, "Think of them as an endearment. It means I like you."

"I see," Thor nodded as he sat down gingerly as if afraid to break the sofa. 

"Now, what'd you want to talk about?" Tony asked his eyes darting nervously towards the hall Loki had gone down. 

"How did you know the women who took you from Shield?" Thor leaned forwards attentively and Tony noticed a curious spark in his eye that reminded him Thor wasn't as dumb as he seemed. 

"Hel?" He asked and then continued at Thor's enthusiastic nod. "She's an old friend. I met her when I was younger; no I won't go into detail."

That last part was added on as a last second thought to prevent Thor from asking more, and assuming Tony was the person from that strange prophecy he did his best to keep out of his mind. 

"Very well, I shall request your wish for privacy. However, I must ask: what has become of my brother?"

Tony hesitated because while he knew better then to tell Thor the whole truth (just because Loki liked him didn't mean he wouldn't hurt him), he still didn't want to lie to the guy. He ended up settling for a half truth, "Hel has put him somewhere safe. I don't think you need to worry."

"Thank you, Man of Iron. I simply have one more request before I take my leave." Thor's voice somehow became more somber than before. "If you see my niece tell her this: do not allow Loki to enter Heimdall's lest he is repaying society for his misdeeds. Many of the council hunger for his death."

Tony held back a look of shock at that. What had Loki done to call for a death penalty? Surely it wouldn't count his crimes while under mind control?

"Of course Thor, I'll make sure to pass it on." 

Thor rose to his feet followed by Tony and they made their way over to the landing pad. It was when Tony opened the door that Thor surprised him with a giant hug. 

"I thank you for your hospitality friend!" Thor crowed and then he was gone- flying back to where ever he stayed on earth. 

Tony walked back into the living room in a daze, wondering why on earth Thor had hugged him. At the same time he questioned when he had become so reluctant to have physical contact. 

"He leaves quite an impression, does he not?" Loki's dry tone cut through his daze and Tony was surprised to hear soft tendrils of hurt in his voice. 

Shuddering dramatically Tony responded, "I was just trying to figure out why your brother hugged me. Don't you Asgardians know about personal space?"

Loki's face twisted unexpectedly and he snarled, "He is no brother of mine, nor am I an Asgardian."

"Wait, I knew you were adopted, but are you really a different species?" Tony asked his brows lifting. 

"Goodbye Stark," Loki barked as he turned on his heel and retreated. 

Taking a step to follow Loki, Tony wondered where he'd gone wrong. Perhaps Loki didn't like to be reminded about his adoption. 

"Wait, Loki, Thor said you need to be careful. Some of the council wants you dead. The only way to get out of that is to repay for your crimes." Tony said it quickly trying to get it out before Loki was gone. 

The god stopped where he was an turned to Tony, "He said I could get out of it if I atoned for my crimes?"

At Tony's gentle nod he continued, "That means I shall have to stay here until I have done so. I can't go elsewhere with out using magic and Heimdall will be able to track me if I do."

Tony barely contained his excited grin (of course he was excited he'd finally found someone who tolerated with out an ulterior motive). He replied with feigned a nonchalant attitude, "Alright. I'm cool with that."

This time he actually let Loki go before falling back on the couch and whispering to himself, "When did life get this complicated."

The next day ran rather smoothly, with Tony only pissing Loki off for a little while. Then another day like that passed and then another and soon it became a frequent thing. On most days the morning began when Tony and Loki met for breakfast and then transitioned to the lab. There Tony worked on the schematics for his latest invention while chatting with Loki. Once the god had made them break for lunch, they would either make their way to lab once more or Tony would go to a business meeting and leave Loki on his own to work on regaining his magic. Occasionally, the sequence of events would be disturbed by an Ironman mission, but on those days they still maintained a sort of equilibrium. Tony would arrive home and Loki would drag him somewhere to explain something Jarvis had said. 

Of course, that equilibrium was destroyed when one day, Tony didn't come home after a mission.   
The first couple hours after Tony had left, Loki didn't think anything of. After all, a serious battle usually lasted that long. By the end of the third hour, Loki had grown annoyed and believed Tony to have gone elsewhere before returning. However, another hour passed and Loki felt the dread building up in his stomach. Even if Tony had gone somewhere else before returning, he should have been back. Battles were tiring and he would usually be asleep by now. 

"Jarvis," Loki called, "Have you any word on Anthony's location?"

"No, Mr. Laufeyjarson. I cannot seem to detect him anywhere." Jarvis replied as smoothly as always. 

That was the last straw for Loki. Using the small well of magic that Loki had recovered in the last couple of weeks Loki redressed in his armor and left to search for Tony. 

Unbeknownst to Loki, Tony's body was lying on cold hard metal as his souls was back in Hel's realm. 

"I see you have returned to me once more Anthony," Hel smiled as he walked up to her. 

"Of course, I've been aching to see your beautiful face." Tony said lightly. 

Hel simply laughed and the living side of her face turned up in a smile. "I have missed you, Anthony. Do tell me, how is my father?"

Tony leaned against the rough stone of Hel's palace. "He's doing fine. He said something about his magic reserves being back at fifty percent."

"Already," Hel asked her eyebrows shooting up. "That shouldn't be possible, the way that his magic was stripped from him makes its return extremely slow."

"Really," Tony asked. His mind was already flitting through different explanations. 

"Yes," Hel confirmed, "Has he had access to any magical amplifiers? That may have helped."

"Not that I'm aware of," Tony replied, but Hel wasn't listening anymore. 

Her eyes were unfocused and she was staring into the distance as if watching something else. Which by now, Tony knew she was.

"Time for me to go back, huh?" He asked as Hel refocused on him. 

"Yes," she replied. "I have told you already: you aren't meant to stay in my realm."

Tony rolled his eyes, "I don't believe in prophecies. Anyway, I'm a mortal, there's no way I could live forever."

Hel smiled slyly, "One day Anthony Stark, the day for that decision will come. I can only hope you shall make the correct decision."

Then she placed a hand on his shoulder and he was returned to his body gasping for air. Above him hovered Loki, who had a strange expression on his face. It was then that Tony took notice of his armor. 

Attempting to sit up he asked, "Why you in armor, where are we? Is everything okay?"

Loki held Tony down in the table, "Don't get up yet, you stupid mortal. All is well, I am simply wearing my armor, because I was not certain where I would find you. Imagine my surprise when it was in Shield's morgue."

Tony stayed still as he registered that Loki had been worried. It seemed odd until he realized that over the last couple of weeks they had become friends. 

Opting to push that thought away, Tony managed to sit up, "Alright, I've got to go explain to Shield that I'm not dead. You should go home and I'll be back in a few hours."

Loki nodded stiffly and disappeared with a short, "Very well."

It wasn't until Loki was gone that either of them noticed Tony had called the tower Loki's home.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony had just slid off of the metal table he'd been left on when a doctor walked in. Before Tony could say anything the man let out a scream and collapsed to the ground. Tony just groaned and waited, this was Shield after all and after a scream someone with a gun was sure to burst in. 

He wasn't wrong. Not even thirty seconds had passed before the door was knocked down and a gun was pointed at his head. Tony put his hands up in the air and began to speak quickly. 

"He was just surprise I wasn't dead and fainted. Please don't shoot me; I have things to do today."

The guard lowered his gun upon realizing who it was and said something into his walkie-talkie. There was a low unintelligible response before the guard spoke to Tony. 

"Come on, Director Fury wants to talk to you." 

"Yeah, coming." Tony grunted as he trailed after the guard. Despite the fact that his resurrection had healed the puncture in his heart, the rest of the stab wound remained and it was extremely painful to walk around. 

He did it anyway. By the time reached Fury he could feel the blood dripping down his chest. Thankfully, he was wearing a black shirt that made it impossible to see. 

"Fury," Tony greeted the director as he entered the room. "I'm extremely glad I woke up before your doctors went after the arc reactor."

"Hello Stark," Fury said ignoring his remark. "I'd like to know how you woke up after being declared dead."

Tony shrugged, "I wouldn't know, maybe I wasn't really dead and you need new doctors."

To late he noticed Thor standing besides Fury. The thunderer had heard their conversation and opted to join in, "Has Hel brought you back? That is impossible! Mortals only return once and you have met her before."

"I wasn't actually dead Thor, it wasn't her," He lied because once more he didn't want to hear stories about the prophecy.

He didn't get what he wanted. 

"You are the prophesied one!" Thor gasped taking a step closer. "That is how you survived!"

"Yeah, no," Tony hissed as he shrugged past Fury. "I'm not Loki's god damn slave owner or whatever you guys want. I can't stop him from doing jack shit."

Once past the two figures who had blocked his exit, Tony headed towards his suit. In spite of the profanities spewing out of his mouth he still managed to form a clear sentence telling Jarvis where to take him. 

It was a long, quiet ride back to his tower, but Tony bore it in silence. It gave him time with his thoughts. Most of which were filled with,questions such as: why did the Asgardians put so much faith in to a prophecy. 

He planned to ask Loki when he got home, he really did. However, that wish disappeared when he touched down outside and realized how much energy dying takes out of you. When greeted by the sight of Loki snuggled into the couch to watch a movie, Tony slipped off his armor and threw himself into Loki's couch. 

"Is all well?" Loki asked as Tony maneuvered his head into the gods lap.

"No," Tony snapped as he readjusted. "It isn't. It never is."

The longer the two of them stayed like that the more comfortable it became. By the end of the movie, Loki was running his fingers through Tony's short hair in a soothing manner. However, instead of pulling away Tony simply relaxed into his touch. 

"You may have to go soon," Tony said and Loki's fingers went still. 

"What?" The god asked. Though his voice hid it well, he was silently furious. He had gone out of his way to find this mortal and now he was to be kicked out like a common mutt. This would not do. 

"Just to my Malibu house. I'll meet you there in a day or so. It's just until Fury and Thor have come and scoped out the tower. They're bound to be curious about how much I knew about that damn prophecy."

Loki relaxed marginally, but his spine was still ramrod straight. He could relaxed properly when he heard Thor's name in the same sentence as the prophecy. "When shall I leave?"

Tony sighed finally sitting upright, "Preferably tonight. Fury will probably try to sneak in while I'm asleep. I'll send you out on one of my jets."

Loki opened his mouth to protest but Tony simply held out a hand to stop him, "No, you can't just teleport. Save your energy; you never know when you might need it."

"Very well Anthony," Loki agreed. "I shall do as you ask. Have your jet ready to leave with in the hour."

As Loki waltzed out of the room, Tony scrubbed a hand over his face and pulled out his phone to make a call. It was a good thing he was rich enough to ensure speed among his work force. 

Approximately forty-five minutes later, Loki reemerged from his room. Behind him, he was pulling along a black suitcase which Tony assumed was filled with the clothing he had provided Loki. 

"You ready to go?" Tony asked standing up with a groan. 

"Yes," Loki replied his brow raising slightly as he realized Tony had stood. "Are you escorting me there?"

"To the airport? Yeah, I'm gonna drive you." Tony give a wild grin. As they walked towards the garage he added, "Don't worry, I'll let you pick the car."

"As if that would matter to me," Loki snorted. In the end he did end up caring though and spent ten minutes debating the merits of each car. Once a car had finally been chosen, they began to drive to the airport. 

There goodbyes were short and clean, just the way Tony liked. He clapped Loki on the shoulder and said, "I'll be flying in two days from now. Pepper already added it to my schedule."

"In that case I shall see you then," Loki had smiled softly before boarding the jet. 

And so Tony made the drive home alone. Much to his amusement, upon arrival at the tower he found Natasha standing in the business levels of the tower. 

"Natalie, Natasha, what ever you go by, it's great to see you again." He called stepping into his private elevator and gesturing for her to follow. 

"I go by Natasha," she responded blandly. "I assume you know why I'm here."

Tony shrugged, "Fury wants to know how I knew about the prophecy." 

They walked out of the elevator and towards the kitchen where Tony began to make a pot of coffee. Natasha set herself down onto the barstool and propped her head on her hand as she waited. 

"I'll tell you," Tony said, "but first I want to know something."

"Yes," Natasha asked cautiously sitting up straight. 

"Did Fury actually think you could get past Jarvis or were you just here to talk?"

She let out a little laugh, but he couldn't tell whether it was false or not. What ever her real name may be, she was a highly skilled agent. 

"That's for me to know," she hummed. "Now Mr. Stark, tell me about this prophecy and how you knew about it."

"It's nothing," Tony said. "Something a friend said to me after I died one to many times."

"Was that friend by any chance Thor's niece, Hel?" She asked sounding as sweet as ever. 

"Of course," came the mocking reply. "What other friends would I have that show up every time I die?"

Natasha smiled slowly and Tony knew that she was going to go and report that he had no other information. That he had simply come into contact with Hel a few times and that was all. 

When Natasha finally left, Tony meandered down to his workshop and tried to work on his plans for the suit. However, it was to quiet, to lonely to stay there long and he quickly retired to his bedroom. 

The next day, Tony found himself facing the same problem. He paced around his tower trying to find something to engage him, but there was nothing. 

In the end he gave up, "Jarvis, call Loki."

"Yes, Anthony," Loki's amused voice drawled. "How may I help you?"

"How are you settling in?" Tony blurted the first thing to come to mind. 

"Fine, though I must confess, Jarvis has had to instruct me in using the kitchen."

They made small talk for awhile before Tony made his way into a rant about his his ideas for a new suit design. The day went by smoothly with Loki giving him the occasional idea. Before Tony realized it was six o'clock and Jarvis was reminding him that Pepper was coming over. 

"Right, sorry Lokes I got to go do paper work see you soon."

"Very well Anthony, I shall speak to you tomorrow."

When Pepper arrived she brought Chinese food and Tony joined her at the table both so that he could eat and begin to sign his papers. 

"So," Pepper began once they had eaten their full and finished signing documents. 

Tony winced at her time recognizing that it meant she wanted information and would stop at nothing to get it. "Yes?"

"Who did you fly out to Malibu and why are you meeting them there? It can't be one of your one night stands, as the name implies they only last one night." Pepper raised her brows slightly in a way that reminded him of Loki and that his life would be a disaster if the two of them met. 

"It's nobody," he murmured his mind already going down a different track. Now that she mentioned one night stands he realized he hadn't had one for quite awhile. At least, not since Loki had moved in. 

"Don't even try to tell me that," Pepper hissed her eyes narrowed.   
So he didn't, instead he started at the beginning when he was a little boy of eight years old and worked his way up to now, with his live-in god. 

"I see," Pepper said slowly. "Well, I guess if it was going to happen to anyone it would be you. Now about Loki, Shield still wants him, right?

Tony nodded as he scratched his beard. "Yeah, though they aren't actively pursuing him. They have no clue where he is."

Pepper gave a throaty hum. "The public doesn't know about him though; Shield erased all images of him in Germany. So if he went out and did a few good deeds in public, making sure his face was seen by the camera, it'd be harder for them to arrest him."

"Smart thinking Ms. Potts," he grinned, "Once he has more of his magic back I'll run the idea past him."

Pepper stood up slowly and pressed a kiss to his cheek as a goodbye. "I'll see you soon Tony. Have fun in Malibu."

The next day passed much the same as the first one had, only without speaking to Pepper. The time when he'd done that the former day he dedicated to a small skirmish with several doombots at the city's outskirts. 

Finally, the day came when Tony flew back out to Malibu. He walked into his house not knowing what to expect and was (for some reason) surprised to find Loki on the couch in dark green pajama bottoms and no shirt. Tony stopped for a second caught off guard; he hadn't expected the gods pale flesh to be quite so toned. 

"Anthony," Loki's voice came and broke Tony out of his daze. "You are early."

Shrugging, Tony flung himself down besides Loki, "how am I early is I never gave a time?"

The god huffed, "Because I said so!"

"Sure Loki," Tony agreed because he knew the other man to be as stubborn as himself in some occasions. 

"Oh!" Tony startled, "I almost forgot! Pepper had an idea."

Quickly, Tony passed on the message from Pepper and watched Loki's face changed emotions slightly. 

"And who is this Pepper?" Loki drawled. 

Stretching out his limbs Tony answered, "The CEO of my company and a good friend. We tried dating once but that failed, because she still saw me as childlike."

Loki gave a pleased noise, "I am glad you have failed, for it enables me to do this."

The god angled his head slightly and bent to press his cold lips into Tony's warm ones. Tony responded eagerly once he realized what was happening and soon they had to break away for air. 

"Well that was, interesting," Tony commented. 

Loki shook his head, "Shut up, Anthony."

"Gladly," Tony agreed as he pushed his lips back onto Loki's.


	4. Chapter 4

It took two more months before Lokis magic returned fully. During that time frame, they became less of a fling and more of a couple. They'd even gone on dates a few times, though only after Tony made sure there was no paparazzi (it wouldn't do for Loki's presence to make its way to Shield ahead of time). Eventually, the god returned to full power and they began to elaborate on Pepper's plan to reintroduce Loki to Shield. 

The first time Loki was the one who went out was after they'd returned to New York. Tony had opted to remain at home and allow Loki to deal the doombots circling the city. After all, there was only a few and Tony was tired from a long workshop binge. Loki was back with in an hour and Tony slowly drifted off to sleep in his arms. 

By the next day, newspapers and and tv channels had Loki's face plastered on them alongside the headline: NEW YORK'S NEW HERO? As Jarvis informed him of the update, Tony smiled and trekked towards the kitchen.

"Looks like Pepper's plan is working. You were definitely noticed. Next time, we should go out together to help prove you're good. After all, Ironman wouldn't be on a bad guy's side."

"Is that so," Loki purred in Tony's ear. From behind the other man he pulled Tony's body flush with his own and grinded forwards. "What are you doing now then?"

Tony turned around in his arms, "I think I'm joining you in taking care of that little problem."

His hand dropped down to the front Loki's pants and the two of them were quickly distracted. They didn't get around to doing anything they'd planned for that day. 

 

It took another week before there was anything large enough for it to be reasonable for both of them to go after it. Loki teleported away so he could approach from the opposite direction as Tony suited up and began to fly there. 

They arrived at approximately the same time (after that first teleport Loki had walked, it wouldn't do to reveal all his talents), and were shocked by what they find despite the fact that'd they'd been warned by Jarvis. 

It was a dinosaur, a Spinosaurus to be exact and it was huge. It stomped around wildly and roared deeply as it search for food. Several civilians had already been lost and others were still trapped in nearby buildings. 

Tony's first instinct was to shoot at the dinosaurs eye, the first weak spot he saw. However, the loss of sight would increase the probability of the destruction of the surrounding buildings. So, Tony took the second best route; he shot his repulser up its nostril and laughed as it stumbled backwards. He then shot down towards its legs as it roared in frustration and he met Loki. 

"I have an idea," Loki said, "Help me herd it towards the water, but save you're strongest attack for once we're there."

The two of them set to work corralling the beast with sharp zaps to its legs. Slowly, they inched their way towards the Atlantic one step at a time. 

Once they had reached there destination Loki called out, "Stark, attack now!"

Tony flew so that he was level with the dinosaurs face and released a blast from his chest's unibeam. As soon as it left his chest Loki imbued it with green magic and the resulting power fried the Spinosaurus's brain and sent its body tumbling back into the ocean, and away from harming anyone. 

Tony turned to congratulate the god in his smart thinking, but the god was already stepping into the shadows to teleport away. Not that Tony minded; it just meant the god would be ready for his return. 

However Tony's mood soured as Jarvis said, "Sir, incoming call from Director Fury."

Taking off towards his home, Tony sighed, "Answer it. Might as well get this over with."

"What the hell was that Stark?" Fury's cold voice curled through the air. "Why was Loki there?"

"That was me working with what I have. Loki was there and I wasn't gonna fight a goddamn dinosaur alone." Tony paused for breath, "Where'd that thing come from anyway?"

Fury ignored him, "You need to bring Loki in."

He remained silent momentarily as if thinking, "How about... No."

"Why do you mean no?" Fury's voice tightened. 

"I think it's pretty obvious Nick, I mean no. You can't make me. Not unless you're officially charging Loki in which case, you need evidence and seeing how you deleted all images of Germany from anything public, nobody will realize Loki's crimes were his. Even if you were to release Shields files about the matter, it's to late. The public already adores Loki; he's helped save lives multiple times and he's not planning on stopping. He's a hero in their eyes."

"Fine Stark," Fury spat, "You may be able to stop me from arresting him, but Thor still intends for Loki to face Asgardian justice. Not even you can stop that."

A feral smile appeared on Tony's face, "I bet I can."

When Tony got home Loki was lying on his bed legs spread wide open in invitation. Tony fucked him, wild and savage until they had successfully spent all their excess energy. 

As they lay in bed, wrapped in each others arms, Tony rested his head on Loki's chest, "I don't like it when you call me Stark."

Loki blinked in shock, the words had seemingly come from nowhere. Then he realized Tony was thinking about the battle earlier. 

"I do not enjoy it either Anthony," Loki hummed, "however I thought it best if your Shield was unaware of how well aquatinted we are."

A sheepish look made its way on to Tony's face, "yeah, I'm afraid they might be able to make a pretty accurate estimate about that."

Loki sighed heavily, "What have you done now, you silly mortal."

Slowly, Tony gave an account of his conversation with Fury. Loki let out a low chuckle, but was brought up short by the mention of Asgardian justice. 

"How do you intend to stop Thor?" Loki questioned looking tired. 

Tony simply grinned, "I'm gonna use their beliefs against them."

However, that was all Loki could get from Tony. The genius refused to tell him anything else. 

Thor appeared on Tony's roof the next day, and the genius decided to meet him up there. At least that way If any fighting broke out there wouldn't be as much damage. 

"Man of Iron," Thor greeted him as he stepped out onto the roof. "I have come for my brother."

"I know," Tony answered as Loki stepped out behind him. "I've come to offer an alternative. Now wait up Point break, before you say anything: I know Loki's wanted for war crimes. However I'm asking that you take this offer to the All-Father instead."

"I shall admit I'm intrigued as to what you may offer," The god admitted and Tony grinned viciously. 

"I am curious as well," Loki chimed in, "Seeing as how you've neglected to tell me what it is."

"All in due time," Tony responded before facing Thor again. "You remember that prophecy you mentioned."

Thor nodded hesitantly, "Yes, though I fail to see what that has to do with this."

Tony shook his head in disappointment, "Everything Thor, don't you see! How can I stop Loki from causing Ragnorok if I'm separated from him. My deal is if you leave Loki here with me, I can prevent him from ending the world. If you take him to Asgard, you lose that guarantee."

Thor laughed heartily, "You are very devious, Man of Iron. I agree to bring your terms to my father should you swear Loki will not disappear."

Tony flicked his eyes to Loki who nodded before saying, "I will not leave Tony."

"That is all I require," the thunderer beamed before lifting his hammer and disappearing in a burst of color. 

Almost instantly Tony found himself against the door a mouth at his neck. "Where'd you get that idea," Loki hummed into his skin. 

"Both Hel and Thor seemed to believe the prophecy," Tony moaned, "I just used that against him."

"Genius," Loki breathed. "My sexy little genius."

They didn't make it back to the bedroom. 

After that meeting it was a waiting game, and as more time passed Tony grew to be more anxious. If his plan didn't work he had no clue what he could do to protect Loki except to let him go. Luckily, Tony was never left to his thoughts for long. Loki would distract him with sex or magic. 

It was a week before they heard any news from Thor. The god appeared on Tony's roof and came down to his private level at Jarvis instruction. 

"The being in the ceiling has told me to come here." Thor yelled as he entered the room. "Brother, it gladdens me to see you still here. I feared you would flee and I would not be able to accept the Man of Iron's proposal."

Tony froze, "You mean, Loki can stay?"

"Yes, and that is not all. My Father has opted to present you with this."  
Thor bowed and held out a golden apple. 

Loki snatched it away from him instantly, "Iðunn's Apple."

"What is that?" Tony asked peering over his shoulder. 

"A golden apple," Thor explained, "It grants immortality. My father has offered it to you. It's a way to thank you for keeping Loki from bringing Ragnorok and to ensure you can continue to do so."

"I see," Tony said taking the apple and spinning it in his hands. "So, if I eat this I can live for as long as Loki can?"

"Yes, the apple grants an Æsir's lifespan." Loki replied. 

A smile broke out on Tony's face and he raised the apple to his lips. Looking straight at Loki, he bit down into its sweet flesh and permanently intertwined his life with the god's.


End file.
